


New Ground

by doobler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: There isn't much else to say, it's just more smut





	New Ground

"You can do  _what_."

Stephen snickered, doing that adorable thing he does where he partially covers his mouth when he laughs. He looked far too casual, laid out on Tony's bed wearing nothing but sky blue briefs and socks. His golden skin seemed to shine against the dark satin sheets.

"It seems like you take every opportunity to forget that I'm a sorcerer." Stephen chuckled a little louder.

"It's not that," Tony wrung his hands, squirming on the edge of the bed. He still had his dress shirt on without any pants. "It's just... You have this whole 'holier than thou' image where you're some righteous force of good. Like you're fucking Glinda the good witch. So when you bring up. Y'know.  _Kinky shit_. It's always a shock to the system."

"Have I fried your circuits, Tony?" Stephen crooned.

Tony balked, his cheeks and ears turning crimson. The night so far had been an undeniable success. He had a wonderful dinner with his boyfriend, wined and dined him like he deserved, and then they shared a late night constitutional through Central Park. Stephen was like the ultimate trophy boyfriend, the image of suave charm without even trying. Tony loved showing him off whenever he could. They returned home and were just about to start what would no doubt be a night of incredible sex when Stephen made a confession.

"Does it like. Hurt?" Tony's face screwed up with phantom pain.

"No? Why would it."

"I mean. That's. It has to feel  _weird_."

Stephen rolled his eyes, shifting onto his back with his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his briefs.

"Do you want me to show you?" He drawled.

Tony nodded sharply, his eyes wide.

With a flirtatious grin, Stephen slowly pulled down his underwear, tossing them across the room once they were off. His cock was already half-hard against his stomach. Holding up his hands, Stephen created a matrix of pentagrams. They sparkled and glittered like fireworks. Tony watched as the very air seemed to shake. Once the display faded out, the spell was complete.

"That. Huh. I uh. Wow."

"Impressed? Or horrifed?"

Where Stephen's dick had been mere seconds ago now stood an honest to god tentacle. It was thick at the base with a tapered tip. The skin reminded Tony of an eel, slick and blemish free. At first, the dark blue hue seemed wrong but when he tried imagining it more flesh colored, his stomach turned.

"... I'm. I'm not sure yet."

Stephen laughed again, the kind that showed off his teeth and made his nose wrinkle. It was beyond cute. Tony tilted his head to either side, still trying absord what he was looking at.

"How uh. How often have you done this?" He asked, gesturing with his finger.

"Only once before," Stephen sniffled loudly. The tentacle was undulating slowly. "I was reading a book on transmutation and found an article on body enhancement. I... Guess I had Lovecraft on the mind because this is what I wound up with."

"Does it like. Go away...?"

"Not until I want it to. Why?"

Bracing himself on one arm, Tony leaned in closer. He reached out, inhaling  sharply as the tip of his fingers ghosted over the tentacle's underside. It was hot, moreso than normal human skin, and slippery. Swallowing thickly, he grew more bold, giving it a stronger stroke with the pads of his finger. Stephen hissed softly and the tentacle became a darker blue.

"How does it feel?" Tony's voice was gruff, heavy with arousal.

"Sensitive. Very. Very sensitive."

Sliding across the mattress, Tony whipped off his shirt. He pulled Stephen's legs across his lap until the curve of his ass was flush against Tony's outter thigh. A surge of confidence overrode his fear, prompting Tony to wrap his hand around the tentacle's base. It didn't thrash like he anticipated. Instead it grew firm, pulsing under his palm. Stroking up its length, Tony gave it rhythmic squeezes as it went. It had to be like a normal handjob, just with an alien twist. Stephen's reactions only affirmed his prediction. His eyes were glassy, his jaw low as he panted. The barest hint of pale green shone around his pupils.

"Did you jerk off the first time?" Tony purred. When his hand slipped to the tip, the tendril wrapped around his fingers. 

"No, I-- ahhn, I didn't get to," Stephen groaned. "I was so shocked the first time, I. I had to get hard and there wasn't any time--"

"What did you think of to get hard?"

Stephen lowered his eyes, looking bashful. A groan built up in Tony's throat. Men nearing their forties had no right looking so unbelievably adorable. Chewing at his bottom lip, Stephen snapped his hips upward, grinding into Tony's grip.

"I thought. I thought about f-ff-face fucking you. With i-it."

Tony grinned wide enough to split his cheeks. Grabbing at Stephen's slim waist, he hauled his legs over the edge of the bed. Kneeling between his thighs, Tony pillowed his cheek against Stephen's lap.

"I think I could make that happen." Tony sang.

Stephen's hands were on him in an instant, trembling fingers bunching up in Tony's hair. Stephen was often grabby in bed, like he wanted to take handfuls of his partners and hold on forever. Tony didn't mind that. 

Dropping his jaw, Tony stuck out his tongue, looking up behind the fan of his lashes. Stephen groaned, gripping the tentacle around the middle. He tried his best to guide it, grunting as the slippery appendage dodged Tony's lips again and again. When he finally managed to lead it in, Tony's eyes went wide. He could feel it curl against his tongue, eager for contact. Despite the odd texture, it tasted like Stephen always did. Skin, salty and sweet with sexual pheremones.

"Is this too weird?" Stephen looked apologetic. He could wander the Tower just fine covered in bulging eyes or sporting five additional sets of arms but a tenta-cock was apparently too bizarre. "We can stop if it's too weird--"

Tony rolled his eyes. He sank down Stephen's length, breathing heavily through his nose. He could feel the tendril stroking the inside of his mouth, almost in a curous way, exploring his inner cheeks, the lines of his teeth, the plane of his palette. He choked slightly as it unfurled, following the curve of his throat. It reached farther than any human could, making Tony shudder.

"Oh god, I can feel  _everything_ ," Stephen gushed. He reached down, tracing a thumb around the seal of Tony's lips. "You're so fucking  _hot_  and  _wet_ \-- it feels so  _new_."

Swallowing thickly, Tony let his eyes flutter shut. He pulled away, feeling the tentacle draw out of his throat. When the tip was left to wriggle against his tongue, he sank back down. The pace was slow but satisfying, drawing low groans from Stephen's throat. Tony wormed his hand down the front of his boxers, taking his own erection in hand. He was slick with precum and painfully hard. He fucked into the vice grip, taking off the edge.

"God, look at you," Stephen sighed, petting Tony's hair with a distant look on his face. "You look so fucking gorgeous, Anthony, I could cry."

Tony tried not to cough. It was hard to think straight when the person you loved looked at you with such worship in their eyes.

He decided to pick up the pace, bobbing up and down the tentacle. It was hard to maintain a solid rhythm between his mouth and his hand. Finally, Stephen gave in, framing Tony's head with his broad hands. Tony held back the urge to sob with relief. 

"Remember the signal," Stephen warned. "Three taps."

With that, Stephen pulled Tony all the way back, only to snap forward. The sound that came from the meeting of flesh was wet and loud, sending a wave of chills down Tony's spine. Everything was a blur with every thrust, sharp and hard, deep and all-encompassing. The tentacle fucked his throat well, easily gliding past any barrier of muscle. There was no chance to breathe or think. Tony's whole world was simply his cock in his hand and the tentacle down his throat.

"Tony, Tony,  _Tony_ ," Stephen begged, rocking his hips to meet Tony's mouth. "I'm close, I'm so close, please--"

Stephen curled his hands into Tony's hair, easing him back. Tony refused, sinking all the way down until his nose came flush against Stephen's groin. The sorcerer gasped, his eyes wide, and came. Tony could feel every pulse down the tentacle's shaft, followed by a heavy mouthful of seed. Most of it poured down his throat, seeping around the tendril's thickness to pool in his mouth.

In an instant, the spell broke. Tony groaned as the familiar weight of Stephen's true human cock settled against his tongue. He gave it a few experimental licks, sucking on what stayed in his mouth and swallowing around it. Stephen cried out, high and whiny. He was no doubt sensitive, though the sensation managed to bring forth another spurt of cum. Pulling back, he collapsed onto the mattress, gasping for breath.

As they both came down from the high, Tony realized he'd ruined his favorite pair of boxers.

"That's definitely worth a repeat," Tony huffed, wiping a smear of seed and spit from his lips. "Maybe next time you can fuck--"

Tony yelped as Stephen threw his leg over his shoulder, essentially smothering him with his thigh. From his place on the bed, Stephen let out a deep chuckle.

"One thing at a time, my love," He rumbled, crooking his finger and motioning for Tony to follow. "You sucked the soul right out of me, let me just. Just rest a moment, ok?"

Tony beamed. He crawled across the sheets, curling up against the line of Stephen's body. He took to his favorite position, one leg thrown possessively across Stephen's thighs, his chest pressed against Stephen's ribs. Burying his face in his boyfriend's neck, Tony sighed.

"... God, you're a kinky bitch."

"Go to sleep, Anthony."

"Love you too, babe."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> Come say high over at doobler or dark-doobler on tumblr!!!


End file.
